


The Pizza Boy

by superallens



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Pizza, blushy jude, cuteness, pizza boy connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jude accidentally confesses his love for Connor but he doesn't even know him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by this text post: http://longhairedgypsy.tumblr.com/post/116073269053/chrispine-trees-princeharrehs )
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in a part two!

“Jude, honey!” Lena called from the living room. It was Friday night and Jude was sitting at the kitchen table working on his class work. Jude sighed, setting down his pencil and pushing aside his class work. He sauntered into the other room where his moms were sitting on the couch. Ever since Brandon, Callie, Jesus, and Mariana left for college, it’s just been Jude, Stef, and Lena. It was really weird not having the constant commotion all day every day, but he eventually adjusted to it.  
Jude pushed his fringe out of his face as he entered the living room. Stef and Lena were cozied up on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV guide.  
“Yeah?” Jude said in reply to Lena’s call.

“Will you call for pizza? Me nor your mom are in the mood to cook tonight, and we all know what happened the last time you tried to cook,” Lena smiled fondly at the memory. Jude had tried to cook pasta for the family once but it ended in the stove in flames.

“Okay, sure. Any toppings?” Jude replied whilst rubbing his eyes.

“Just the usual pepperoni,” Jude nodded and pulled out his phone. He strolled out of the room and dialed the number. Jude had been more tired than usual that day, his senior finals creeping upon him like a bad rash. The boy yawned as he listened to the ear piercing ring of the dial tone.

“I really hate this,” Jude murmured to himself. After another second or so, someone finally answered the call.

“Sander’s pizza, how may I help you?” a mans voice rang through the phone. He sounded to be around Jude’s age, maybe a year or so older.

“Can I get a medium pepperoni pizza? For Jude?”

“Yeah, sure, will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Uh huh. That will be eight dollars when you get here.”

“Thanks again. Love you.” Jude replied, not realizing what he was saying. Once the words processed in Jude’s mind, his face went beet red and his mind turned to mush. The voice at the other end chuckled.

“Love you too, see you in a bit,” then the connection was lost. Jude put his phone in his pocket. He felt like such an idiot! He sauntered upstairs, looking for a distraction so he could temporarily forget about his embarrassment. Once he reached his own room, he made a beeline towards his closet. He figured he might as well look nice if he was going to meet the boy he professed his love to.

Jude had known he was gay when he was watching the Outsiders in his eighth grade English class. During the movie scene, he never looked at Cherry, he only stared longingly at Ponyboy.

Pushing around in his closet, he hunted for his navy blue sweater. His sister Mariana always said it made his honey eyes pop. He slipped off his green tee shirt and replaced it with the sweater. He turned towards the mirror, inspecting his hair. He pushed his fringe to the side and decided he was too lazy to do anything with it. He slipped on his boots and pea coat and headed back down stairs.

It had been a chilly winter that year so it was necessary to bundle up more than usual, since Jude was already a naturally chilled person.

“Bye moms, I’m leaving!”

“The money is on the counter, thank you sweetie!”

Jude saw the twenty laying on the key table. He swooped up the money and his car keys and headed out the door. The pizzeria wasn’t too far from their house so it only took a few minutes to reach Sander’s.

He parked the car near the front of the shop and turned the engine off. Jude hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself even more. He hopped out of the car and locked it. Walking towards the shop, he fiddled with his phone and eventually made it up towards the counter. He stared down at his feet as he waited for attendance.

“You must be Jude,” a familiar voice said. Jude looked up in awe. The boy in front of him must be a joke. Nobody could possibly be that pretty. Bright hazel eyes and honey hair complimented each other and light freckles dusted his nose. Bright rosy lips with a quirky smile to match, making Jude weak at the knees.

“Yes, I am… umm, sorry about the call.. finals are starting to get to me,” Jude blushed.

“Nah, it’s fine! I totally get you. I thought it was adorable, actually,” the boy replied, smirking. Jude’s blush turned a shade darker. “That will be eight dollars.” Jude pulled out the twenty his moms gave him and handed it to the boy. The hazel eyed cutie gave the exact change back to Jude, along with the pizza.

“Thank you,” Jude said, trailing away with the pizza.

“Wait!” Jude whipped around and quirked his eyebrow.

“This might sound sort of soon, but would you like to go out some time?”

“Oh, uh.. yeah, that would be great!”

“Sweet,” the boy said, handing Jude his phone. Jude punched in his number and handed back the phone.

“Can I at least know your name?”

“Connor. Connor Stevens.”

“Hi Connor,” Jude laughed. “I’m Jude Adams Foster.”

“Nice to properly meet you Jude. Can I see you again tomorrow night at Rocky’s?”

“Only if you pick me up,” Jude smiled, feeling a little daring.

“I wouldn’t want anything more. I’ll text you later.” Connor gleefully replied, nervously shifting his phone in between his hands.

“Connor! Get back to work!”

“Well, I’ll see you then,” Connor kissed the smaller boys’ cheek and walked away, throwing a wink towards Jude’s way.

Jude felt like he was on a cloud as he walked towards the car. Sure, the pizza was probably cold but this outing was not what he expected. It went surprisingly well, and Jude anxiously awaited the next day.

As he sat in the car and waited for it to heat up, he opened the box to see a napkin laying on top of the pizza. He took it out only to see writing on it.

‘Hi, this may be a little bit cheesy but you seem like a fine slice. Yours truly, the Guy you Confessed your Undying Love to (aka Connor). P.S. you sound adorable when you’re flustered.’


	2. Part 2- The One Where Taylor Gets Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time Taylor was your favorite person ever? Same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this short story into three chapters, which is last chapter, this chapter, and the next one will be the date.

Jude bounded into the house, not only with the pizza but with a huge smile on his face. The very thought of going on a date with a very cute boy the next day was liberating to him.

“I’m back!” Jude called out to his moms. He floated into the living room and set down the keys, the extra change, and the pizza. Jude eased himself onto the ottoman and smiled down towards his moms.

“What’s up with the smile? You left this house all grumpy and now you look like you saw a unicorn outside.”

“Well… guess who’s going on a date tomorrow night with quite possibly one of the most gorgeous people on the planet.”

“No!”

“I didn’t know you were going on a date with me,” Stef giggled at her own joke.

“No mom. His name is Connor,” Jude smiled at his moms.

“Good for you honey, I know for one that I am extremely happy that you are putting yourself out there. What do you plan to do on this date?” Lena asked Jude.

“He’s picking me up and taking me to Rocky’s. I’m not sure when though. I think he’s going to text me the info once he gets off work.”

“Oh, nice! You wanna watch a movie with me and mama or do you want to do your own thing?”

“I think I’ll work on some homework then go to bed,” Jude replied whilst grabbing a slice of pizza. “Goodnight moms.”

Jude gave each of his moms a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. When he reached his room, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Jude could’ve sworn that his heart dropped right out of his chest and out the window. He whipped out his phone to see a text from an unknown number.

**Hey Jude, it’s Connor.**

****_Hi_

**Did you get home okay?**

****_Yeah, thanks for asking._

_What time are you picking me up tomorrow?_

Jude waited for a little bit, tapping the rim of his phone case. After a few minutes, he sighed and set his now locked phone down. He stripped of his clothes in exchange for his soft Anchor Beach tee shirt and his blue and green plaid pajama pants. He slid into bed, deciding to abandon his homework for another day. It could obviously wait. Jude’s phone lit up and he immediately lunged for it.

**6:30 okay with you?**

****_Yeah, sure!_

**Awesome. See you then.**

****Jude decided to leave the texts at that.

The next day could not go by any slower. Throughout his classes he nervously tapped his pencil against his desk. He could not concentrate if it could save his life. Once the final bell rang for the day, Jude bolted out of the classroom faster than lightning itself. 

“6:30, 6:30, 6:30…” Jude mumbled under his breath as he struggled to open his locker.

“Need help with that?” a voice rasped behind him. Jude’s eyes widened. What if this was like a cliche movie and Connor was right behind him? Goodness, he really needed to stop watching those chick flick movie marathons with Mariana. He turned around, only to find his best Taylor, with her chest puffed out and chin up. She burst out laughing before hitting her friend’s locker open.

“I got you so good, just admit it Foster!” Taylor choked out through her laughs. Jude rolled his eyes at the girl next to him before putting some books into the compartment and taking some out. 

“What do you want, Taylor?”

“I was wondering if we could hang out.”

“No.”

“What?

“Today isn’t good.”

“Who’s going to help you get ready for your date then? Stef and Lena both have work and you really expect me to let you go on a date looking like that?” Jude gawked at Taylor.

“How did you-”

“You should know me by now, I know everything. Plus you really didn’t think I recognized how distracted you’ve been all day? It was either you were going on a date or you were on your period and since you’re a boy I went with the first one.”

“Wow, thanks Taylor, such a kind friend!”

“I know right!” Taylor smiled, linking arms with Jude once he closed his options. “I do get to be the bridesmaid at your and Connor’s wedding, right?”

“Woah woah woah wait. How do you know-”

“How do I know Connor? Easy. A, you aren’t really good with passwords or bringing your phone with you when you go places, aka the bathroom. B, I have other friends besides you. And C, he’s Daria’s first ex boyfriend from middle school. He broke up with her because he realized he was gay for some kid none of us knew. Except for me.” Jude looked at her in awe. How she just somehow knows everything is amusing and astonishing to the boy.

“Would you like to know who that boy was?”

“Do I?

“I think so!”

“Do I know them?”

“Definitely.”

“Is it Josh? I wouldn’t be surprised, he’s pretty cute.”

“No! It was this kid named Jude Adams Foster. I think you know him. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, legs to die for. Oh wait. That’s you!” Taylor told Jude bluntly.

“Bull shit!”

“Nope, the truth may be hard to swallow but this must make you feel elated! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be waiting in my car for you to get your shit together and get your cute, scrawny ass in the passenger seat.” 

“What the…” Jude mumbled under his breath as he followed behind Taylor to her car. Once he reached “Super Mini”, aka Taylor’s mom’s old mini van, he slid in the passenger seat and buckled up. He always hitched a ride with Taylor whenever he could because he was just too darn lazy to walk home, even if it was only a few blocks.

The day was fairly cool, well, cool for San Diego at least. Rain clouds were rolling in from the sea, and the weather man said that rain would be arriving later in the night. Jude slumped against the car’s soft seat and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He let out a soft sigh.

“Hey you remember Rainbow Socks from when we went on our ‘first date’ in seventh grade?” Jude and Taylor “dated” in middle school. Sure, they liked each other, but only as friends. The pressure of everyone else around them getting boyfriends/girlfriends was a little much, ultimately leading to Jude asking Taylor to a date at the mall.

“How could I forget? If love at first sight was real then I’d never need another.”

“Good to know because you're going on a date with him tonight!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!!”

“You witch! Why’d you never tell me you knew Rainbow Socks?”

“I knew this day would come, young Judicorn.”

“You…”

“I know, you love me. Just be happy that I didn’t tell him his nickname.”

“How do you even know him?”

“Now that’s a story for another day,” Taylor smirked before pulling up to the Adams Foster household. Time went by slowly yet quickly as Taylor threw outfit after outfit at Jude. She refused to let him look at his phone or do anything until his attire was just right. 

“No I am not wearing Brandon’s bolo tie!” Jude cried, snatching the tie out of Taylor’s hand throwing it across the room. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours.

“Fine, fine. If you don’t like this, I give up.” Taylor snipped, shoving an outfit at Jude and pushing him into the bathroom. She took a seat on Jude’s bed and started scrolling through various social medias on her phone. A few minutes later, she heard the door click open and she immediately dropped her phone. 

Adorned in a blue baseball sweater with black sleeves, Jude walked out of the bathroom with slight hesitance. Over the sweater, Jude had on a denim jacket with the sleeves cuffed so the black sleeves of the sweater showed, blue jeans, and his favorite pair of black, ratty sneakers.

Taylor squealed as she jumped behind him so they would both be looking in the mirror. “And you my friend look amazing. 10/10, just wow. I did good.” Jude smiled at Taylor, giving her a silent thanks before his phone started going off. Jude’s eyes became the size of saucers before they met with Taylor’s. They both dived to get it at the same time, which then led to an impromptu wrestling match.

“Taylor! Give it to me!”

“Nope!”

“It’s my date!”

“You’re my child!”

“That makes no sense!”

“Ugh!”

The two went at it for a few more seconds before the ringing coming from Jude’s phone came to a sudden stop. The two laid on the ground of Jude’s bedroom in silence until Jude couldn’t stifle his laughter any longer. The two laughed until near tears because they were both still kindergartners at heart.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to call whoever it was back.” Jude told Taylor before reaching for his phone. He opened up his home screen to see a few notifications from you guessed it, Connor.

**_Missed Call from Connor (2)_ **

**_Text Message: hey Jude (the beatles xP ). tried 2 call but u didn’t pick up so ya. omw, will be there in 15._ **

****“Taylor!” Jude screeched. “He’s going to be here in a few minutes!”

“Well don’t just stand there! Let me make you pretty!”

In a mad dash, Taylor used her magical witch powers to make Jude look even more amazing than he already did on a day to day basis. Jude had only began to calm down when he heard the door bell ring. He felt frozen in his spot until he felt a force pushing him forward.

“Go, go, go! It’s time!” Taylor yelled whilst pushing Jude out of the room. Jude didn’t know how he did it but he managed to gravitate towards the door. He stood there with wide eyes  and the air caught in his chest. He took a deep breath and fumbled with the door knob before pushing the door wide open.

There in front of Jude was the most beautiful boy holding out roses for him.

“Hi.”


	3. Part 3- The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time where Jude and Connor go on a cute first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support and kindness for The Pizza Boy! I've had a blast writing it and I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed it :) I'm open to any suggestions that any of you lovely people have, so feel more than welcome to submit prompts or ideas to either my ask box on my tumblr (longhairedgypsy) or down in the comments below!

“Hi,” Connor said, his breath taken away. Jude noticed how the other boy’s hand was shaking slightly as he handed the flowers to his date. Jude’s face was flushed as red as the bouquet of red Gerbera daisies in front of him. He smiled down at the almost scentless flowers and turned towards the kitchen.

“You can come in,” Jude gestured for Connor to follow him. Connor smiled softly, glancing down at his feet before he bounded behind Jude. Connor was amazed at how nice Jude’s house was, the atmosphere made him immediately feel at home. Jude rummaged around the kitchen before he found a vase for the gorgeous flowers. He filled it half-way with water and cut off the tips of the flowers so they’d fit the vase. After Jude set them onto the counter and cleaned up his mess, he turned around to see Connor staring straight at him. 

“You look stunning,” Connor blushed. Jude smiled, eyes crinkling around the sides as he walked over to where the other boy was standing. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Jude grabbed Connor’s wrist and led him out the door. Connor let his smaller hand slip in between Jude’s, intertwining their hands. He glanced down at their clasped hands, a small smile etching his face. He looked up at Jude to make sure it was okay as they continued to walk. Jude gave Connor’s hand a soft squeeze as they walked up to Connor’s navy truck. Connor, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Jude before he was able to do it for himself. Connor’s hand slipped out of Jude’s, the ghosty wind filling up the once warm space. He bowed his head at the boy before jogging over to his side and sliding into the car.   
“How was your day today, Jude?” Connor asked while revving the engine.

“It was alright. Do you know Taylor?”

“Short sassy Taylor that kind of looks like a mouse?”

“A mouse? Really?”

“What? I’ve called her Mousey since middle school!”

“So you do know her?”

“Yeah, I’d consider us good friends, why?”

“That little…” Jude muttered under her breath. “She mentioned that she knew you before you came over.”

“Oh she was at your house?” Jude blushed. 

“Yeah.. She insisted on helping me get ready.”

“That’s adorable,” Connor laughed, placing his hand palm up on the seat divider, wiggling his fingers. He waited for Jude to get the hint before he grabbed Jude’s hand himself. Jude’s palm was slightly damp from nerves, but who wouldn’t be nervous. He was in the presence of a God. Hercules didn’t even compare to Connor. Zeus? Nope, sorry, Connor is better.  
Once the duo arrived at their destination, Rocky’s, they walked up to the quaint little diner, and got seated towards the window. Rocky’s was known around town for the best chicken nuggets, and who doesn’t love a good batch of chicken nuggets (besides all the non-meat eaters out there, of course). 

The restaurant was rather rustic, giving off a home like, beachy vibe, given that it was placed right next to the coast. The beautiful Pacific glistened against the setting sun, making the waters glisten like shimmers of glitter were sprinkled onto it. The walls were a dusty blue, with one long accent wall of wood paneling, where the company’s logo proudly gleamed. 

Connor and Jude settled into the table of two, which was safely tucked into the corner of the joint. Their waitress got them situated, giving them a soft smile as she set down the various menus.

“I’m Sarah, if you need anything else just let me know,” Sarah swiftly left the pair of boys. 

“So, tell me about yourself Jude.”

“Well.. Just a forewarning, I’m a terrible storyteller. Um, I’m almost 18 and all my siblings are in college so it’s just me and my moms. My sister, Callie, and I were adopted when I was in seventh grade by the Adams Foster family. Stef and Lena are great, I’d definitely consider them my best friends,” Jude laughed. “Please don’t tell Taylor I said that.”

“I won’t. Continue?”

“I’m really not that interesting uhh, I’m not a big sports person but I really like video games. Especially video games involving Star Wars. Star Wars and video games are amazing separately, but put them together and it’s like ‘Woah all my dreams have come true!’. Oh and blue is definitely my favorite color,” Jude smiled at Connor as he subconsciously rubbed at the blue polish on his finger nails. Connor peered down at the younger boy’s hand and say the polish. His eyebrow quirked up in interest as he reached across the table and gently picked up Jude’s hand. He brought it closer to him and inspected the nail polish. 

Jude’s heart began to race, hoping that Connor wouldn’t blow off the date just because he was wearing nail polish. Sure, he was probably over reacted, but Jude had gotten beaten up for wearing the lacquer in the past.

“I like your war paint,” Connor smiled, kissing Jude’s hand before setting it back on the table. He rested his hand on top of Jude’s as he picked up his menu. Jude did the same to cover up his red face

“Thank you,” Jude murmured from behind his menu. Connor ran his thumb across the top of Jude’s hand, rubbing circles into the soft, porcelain skin.

“Do you just want to split a chicken platter?”

“Sure.”

The boys set down their menus and just stared at each other. They didn’t really need to say anything out loud, their eyes spoke enough for them both. 

Moments passed before Sarah returned with waters and took the boys’ orders. The boys began talking about their pasts and the many awkward moments that were worth the mention, just to see the other laugh.

“No your kidding!”

“I’m dead serious, Jude. I was chasing after one of my teammates after a game and I tripped on one of the water coolers, fell on top of some random girl and accidentally broke her nose.”

“How do you accidentally break someones nose?”

“By tripping over a water cooler.”

“Smart ass..”

“You love it.”

“Maybe.”

“I knew it.”

“Stop.”

“You’re blushing!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“Now you are.”

“Leave.”

“Fine,” Jude smiled, slowly rising out of his seat.

“No no don't go, I was just kidding!”

“You didn’t think I knew that?”

“You are a terrible human, Jude Adams Foster.”

“You love me.”

“I just might.”  
And with that, the boys scarfed down their meal the moment came, both of them being teenage boys after all. The date ended up not being that long, even though both boys wanted it to last forever.

“You never told me about yourself, Connor.”

“You never asked.”

“Well, now I do.” 

“So, I’m Connor Stevens. 18 years old, wow I’m becoming a grandpa.. anyways, my parents got divorced when I was young, that was a big stink, I don’t like to talk about it. I’m an only child and I live with my dad for the most part. Once I’m done with high school I’m going to go to stay here for college since I got a baseball scholarship. Nothing that exciting. My favorite color is blue also. I like green too, but blue is the color of security and reliability. I’ve always lacked that in my life so I guess anything associated with the color blue has comforted me.” Connor glanced down at Jude’s hand and then locked eyes with Jude. He gave the boy across from him’s hand a squeeze. His heart swelled as Jude smiled at him. 

“I’m here for you, Connor. I know we kind of just met and excuse me if this is too soon or kind of weird but I feel like we just click, you know?”

“I feel the same.” The two boys paid the bill, Connor insisting on paying since he was the one who asked Jude out. Jude gave in unwillingly. They hopped into the truck once more and Connor drove Jude home.

Connor pulled up to the Adams-Foster house. The moon glistened through the window, highlighting Jude’s face. Jude was the most beautiful boy Connor had ever seen. 

“I had fun,” Connor blushed, rubbing his thumb softly over Jude’s hand.

“Same.”

“When can I take you out again?” Jude stared at Connor, biting his lip as he slumped back into the comfortable leather seats of the truck.

“Alright Stevens,” Jude smiled, unlacing their hands. He peered outside to make sure his moms weren't waiting at the front door for him. He saw their bedroom light on and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He folded his arms across his chest before he made eye contact with Connor once more.

“You have three minutes. Three minutes to say something that will change my life. If you can do this, then we can go out again.”

And in that moment, Connor could’ve sworn that Jude Adams Foster was the one.


End file.
